Fixed In Fire
by nb1998
Summary: Short Oneshot on Katniss' daughter's time in the games. It may help if you read my other two oneshots as well called 'They Did Come Back' and 'Fixed In Ice'. Read and review please.


"Don't leave me,"I beg her. She shakes her head at me.

"There is nothing I can do," she says tears beginnning to come down her face.

"You can stay with me," I respond gripping onto her hand.

"I don't want it to come down to just me and you," she says pulling her hand out of my grip, "I'm sorry Rose, if I don't win I want you to." She walks away not saying another word and there goes my ally. She's the only reason I've survived and I know I'l be dead soon. Her name was Star, the girl from district 7. I see one more glimpse and then the fire hides her, the arena this year is a normal wood but the Panem seal is engraved in fire throughou t the whole arena. I know the majority of the deaths have been down to the fire, Star managed to lead 4 of the careers into it and they were burned until they were just bones.

There is only five of us left thanks to the fire and it's only day 3. My brother's games lasted 8 days and resulted in the district 10 girl, Angy, winning. Flinn did well and I promised Mam that I'd come out but now Star has gone i'm not sure if it's a promise I can keep. I have never been good with promises though and I'm sure Mam knew that a 12 year old wouldn't win the games, maybe she had hope though and me dieing is letting her down. She mentored me to the full, taking me down to the training centre for extra sessions, making sure I knew all the strategys to use but most importantly supporting me through everything. My time in the games has been ok, Mam organised my alliance with her friend Johanna and Star has almost done everything for me. She went to the feast and got my bag, she tried out food before I ate it but she left me to die. That overturns everything.

I hear a crackling sound and my ears turn towards the sound, then my eyes, then my head, then my whole body, I stand up and I see the 12 year old girl from district 3 running away from me. I forgot she was still in here so that means that the final five are Me, Star, her, The district 10 male, Jason and the only remaining career Drezden from 2. I'm after the girl like a bullet and it only takes half a minute till I have her on the floor. She screams and claws at my face but she is tiny and being killed by her would be an embarrasment. In fact I'm sure the dead tributes will be turning in their graves at the fact they have been beaten by two twelve year olds. I grab hold of the girls head and hit it against the rock behind her, her eyes close shut and I begin to feel sick. I pick her up and throw her near the fire and I run. I run away from what I have done hoping that I will forget that it was me who throw an innocent little girl into fire.

I wait for her cannon to go as I hold my head in my hands but it never does. I have different feelings inside me of relief and anger. Relief that I wasn't the one who caused a little girl's death but anger that there isn't one less tribute to get rid of. Relief seems to win over anger and I begin to feel better. The girl must be in so much pain though and I can't stand to think that I may have burned her legs badly or cracked part of her skull. I'm not cut out for the games at all. I haven't killed yet and I don't intend to but with the other tributes it's a completely different story. Drezden and Jason would kill me without a second thought and I'm sure that Star would turn on me now. I know she isn't afraid to kill, she partly killed four of the careers and brutaly stabbed both of the district 9 tributes.

I lean myself up against a small tree and a warm heat is travelling my way, it begins to get hotter and hotter and I turn around to see the fire rising up in the air. Smokes emits from it for the first time and the comes to a sudden stop in rising. A bolt of lightning strikes down from the top at the other side of the fire and I hear a familiar scream which belongs to the district 3 girl. I know the whereabouts of one of my competitors but I stay frozen to the ground, my head is telling me to move and go find her but my heart is telling me different. I found sick when I smashed her head against that rock I would feel even worse if I killed her. I find my feet moving around the seal and I don't stop them because now I know that if I'm going to go back home to Mam and Dad I have to kill and one less competitor gives me a better chance.

I start to sprint now and I see her the girls figure collapse on the floor, my head lifts up higher and I feel the smoke hit my face. It enters my lungs and I feel like my tounge goes bitter, my throat dries up and when I swallow the saliver fails to get past my tonsels. I stop now holding onto my throat and I fall to the ground. I tighten my grip on my neck trying to push out air but it only makes it hurt more, it feels like death is heading towards me fast now but it is lingering about so it hurts more. I turn my head towards the district 3 girl and a clump of fire flies towards her. It explodes in a ball at her and she continues to scream. I see her skin begin to burn away and she picks herself up onto her feet. I take a long breath and manage to squeeze out a puff of air and breathe some in. My throat closes in again though and a weight seems to fall down, it hits my stomach and I scream loudly.

The district 3 girl echoes my scream and for a reason I don't know I want to spend my last moments with her. I begin to drag myself along the floor, loose stones scrape against my knees and a small lightning bolt hits the ground next to me. Her breathing becomes loud and scared but I'm not looking at her. I lify my head up and she pulls away quickly when she sees me. I hold out my hand and she backs herself into the fire screaming, she pulls herself back out and breathed deeply. She joins her hands together in a praying action and her lips are moving about quickly. I catch a few words like 'God' and 'Please' but other than that it all seems like jumble.

"I'm..." I try to say, I take a long deep breath so I can say all I want at once, "Not trying to hurt you," I gasp for air instantly and she grips onto my hand. Her hand is burning and I can feel the fire being passed through my palms. I drag her in for a hug and it hurts so much to do so. Then one of her tears splashes onto my bare shin and I fall to the ground.

"Rose, are you ok?" she asks, I nod my head and she looks at me sadly.

"Tell me a story," I say gasping for air.

I hear her scream as a small bit of fire burns away at her skin but she nods her head in confirmation. "I'l tell you my story," she says looking around like someone else is going to hear. "I come from district 3, I live a normal life. I study all day because that is what you do in district 3. I study Mathematics and Physics and one day I want to be a teacher, I'l tell them how the world should be and..."

My eyes black out and I feel her shaking me, her lips lock around mine and she is trying to puff air into me. No use. I'l be dead soon and I broke my promise with Mam. I feel myself lieing motionless on the ground and I want to tell her I'm okay and I want to die because I do. Death will take away my pain. I feel her lips lock around mine again and a puff of air goes right through me, a cough splutters out of my mouth but my eyes remain shut. I feel her tug at me one last time and then she falls on top of me. She is breathing rapidly now and starts to scream again and I feel more fire on her. Ash falls on me and I know she is coming to an end. We are both coming to an end.

Her body tumbles onto the floor next to me and her breathing slows down, she gives out one more failed breath and she falls into whatever I'm in. I feel like I can communicate with her because we are both in the so close to death stage but I can't. I never will be able to.

We'll be ok, I try to send her in my thoughts but I don't recieve anything back. Then the darkness becomes darker and I can't feel anything anymore, no sounds anyway. The burning goes out in my heart and any hope I had goes. I feel myself sinking into nothingness and I know that I will never come back.

I'm sorry Mam.

A/N: Hi, just another oneshot by me. It might help if you read my other two oneshots 'They Did Come Back' and 'Fixed In Ice' and it will make more sense. Well, I hoped you liked it and please please review. :) 


End file.
